The present invention relates to toys and amusement devices and, in one embodiment, to an electro-mechanical interactive amusement device which performs selected, prompted or unprompted, activities, including the delivery or dispensing of an object.
Interactive devices are known in many arts, including the amusement device or toy art. For example, toy vehicles controlled by radio signals are well-known and typically comprise a vehicle that has an electric drive motor linked to a radio receiver that responds to radio signals from a hand-held controller/transmitter. In this way, a user can remotely move the vehicle backwards or forwards and steer it in any direction. Such toys typically do not dispense anything to the user.
Interactive dolls have ranged from a doll that closes its eyes when it is placed in a horizontal “sleeping” position to a computer-controlled interactive doll that receives commands from a personal computer via wireless transmissions. In use, typical interactive dolls act in a pre-determined fashion based on the stimulus provided by the user, and thus increase user enjoyment.
Generally, increased interactivity and visual and/or aural displays or actions provided by amusement devices increase the interest level for the user and, notwithstanding currently available interactive devices, there is a need in the art for an inexpensive, easy-to-use, interactive device that enhances user interest, involvement and enjoyment, particularly for children. Children are usually fascinated with toys that act or perform, so it would be advantageous if there were an interactive toy that acts or performs an activity upon receiving input or, apparently, on its own volition. The few available robotic toys are generally complicated, expensive, and require cumbersome headsets or waist-packs, so it would be advantageous if there were a simple, relatively inexpensive robotic device which would optimize a child's interest, for example, by providing visual and aural displays, and/or by performing an action or game, including delivering or dispensing an item to the child.